His Own Taste
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Alone in his home, Will finds himself imagine Hannibal causing him to realize he has feelings for the Doctor. Part 3 of 'A Taste' series


**His Own Taste**

 **Hannibal**

 **Alone in his home, Will finds himself imagine Hannibal causing him to realize he has feelings for the Doctor. Part 3 of 'A Taste' series**

 **Pairing: Hannibal/Will**

 **Warnings: anal fingering, hand job, nipple play, masturbation in the shower, daydreaming**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal, set in Season 1 before things get more intense**

Will let out a pleased noise as the warm water of his shower rained down his body, it was just what he needed after this hell week. He ran his fingers through his hair viciously dislodging dog fur and anything else that had got caught in his unruly curls over the week at crime scenes and the lab.

He rolled a bar of soap between his hands before rubbing his shoulders and arms, trying to get a good lather up before he moved down to clean his chest. He surprised himself with a gasp when his fingers grazed over his nipples that stiffened up almost right away.

Will pursed his lips as he looked down at erect nipples with confusion, he ran his fingertips over the peaks a small groan escaping him when he felt heat rush to his groin and his cock start to harden. He furrowed his eyebrows before he gently pinched his nipples and he gasped loud above the rush of the running water as his cock bounced up against his stomach sending bolts of pleasure over his body. Will leaned his back against the cool tile of the shower wall, shuddering at the cold touch as he reached down to wrap his right hand around his heated manhood. He hissed out through his teeth at the touch and started to work his hand up and down, wondering when the last time he had done this.

He tilted his head back so the spray of water was directed on his face and his eyes closed as his hand sped up, the pressure building up to a certain point before it just stopped. Will gnawed on his lower lip and sighed, he turned around carefully not willing to slip and fall. He spread his legs as he leaned his forehead against the shower wall, wrapping his left hand around his cock using his right to brush against his rim. He shuddered at the touch, he added more pressure and let out a small groan as the tip of his finger slid right in with no resistance.

Will was breathing heavily as he worked his whole finger into his hole, it had been so long since he had been touched like this but it felt amazing. He carefully pressed in another finger and let out a groan of pleasure and relief as his digit sank in right alongside his first finger.

Will started to stroke his cock as he worked his fingers in and out of himself at a slow pace before he sped up almost out of reflex.

"Ngh, ahh." Will groaned against the wall, the cool tile contrasting with his heated skin.

Will froze when he felt the phantom feeling of a board, strong male body pressing against his back and his fingers felt larger than before. He peered over his shoulder and let out a groan hips jerking forward as a naked Hannibal stared at him lust evident on his face, lips red and parted from being kissed.

" _Come for me, Will."_ Hannibal breathed in a low husky, unrestrained voice that had Will shiver.

"Oh, oh, H-Hannibal!" Will gasped out, back arching as he pressed his fingers against his prostate and his left hand twisted at just the right spot. His vision went white as he slumped against the tile as his orgasm washed over him.

When Will opened his eyes he was alone in the shower, his release coating his fingers and chest while his hole was fluttering around his two fingers that were still buried in his ass. Will let out a shuddering breath as he slowly pulled his fingers out of himself, he used the wall for balance as he adjusted his stance so he was back under the flow of water that felt like cold needles against his skin now.

Will toweled off his hair, another towel wrapped around his waist as he stared at his reflection in the small section of mirror he had wiped clean of steam.

"Did I just masturbate to Hannibal?" Will asked his reflection already knowing the answer and he felt his cock twitch at just the thought of Hannibal.

"Yes I did, great this next massage is going to be awkward." Will shook his head trying to clear it. He refused to cancel with Hannibal the Doctor would then ask why and he could always see through Will so he would go and hope that he didn't get a boner like a teenager from just being in the same room as the handsome Doctor.

"Am I falling for Hannibal?" Will whispered to himself, noting that he was already referring to Doctor Lecter by his first name, as the man had insisted he do many times.

"Time will tell I suppose, but getting off to him is a damn good indicator." Will muttered as he pulled on a white t-shirt and boxers before he left the bathroom to let the dogs back in from their run.


End file.
